Core B- This core facility is composed of 2 sections: a clinical investigative core and an electrophysiology core. Clinical Investigative Core. The goal of this core section is to accomplish meaningful clinical investigative research while simultaneously integrating state-of-the-art patient care and stabilization. The function of this core is to provide clinical, technical expertise and appropriate facilities necessary to implement studies involving cerebral microdialysis, glucose analysis, Xenon CBF, MRI and MR Spectroscopy. Two clinical research fellows, trained at MCV in all aspects of head injury management, will ensure the coordinating of patient care and research activities, will educate patients' families and involved care providers ensure the coordination of patient care and research activities, will educate patients' families and involved care providers regarding the research and protocols, and will be responsible for dialysate HPLC sample processing and database interfacing activities for microdialysis studies. The use of a clinical investigate core is the most efficient and cost effective method to provide the 24 high quality research expertise essential to implement the early intervention studies in critical TBI patients. Electrophysiology Core. This core section will provide a central facility for standardized electrophysiological data acquisition and analyses for two projects in the Head Injury and Laboratory Research Center, including: Project 2 "Mitochondrial Changes After Severe Human TBI". In providing support to both clinical and laboratory projects, a highly collaborative approach is taken by supplying technical expertise in electrophysiological data with their structural behavioral and molecular findings in neurotrauma. In assisting the clinical project led by Dr. Ross Bullock, measurements, that standardized data archiving is implemented, and that electrophysiological results are made available to the statistical for correlative studies. By accomplish these objectives, this core facility will assist the Head Injury and Laboratory Research Center to achieve a degree of efficiency and cost-effectiveness which could not otherwise be realized without the use of this core approach. The use of a central facility with dedicated staff and equipment has, in our experience, maximized the use of personnel, space, and equipment to achieve the overall goals of the program project.